


Hired Help

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reformed killer, Root's got skills, worried shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Root's killing days are behind her. She has a new purpose, a new love. But the past has a habit of coming back to bite us.





	Hired Help

       Root woke to the sound of the Machine’s frantic beeping in her ear. Her head felt like it’d been pounded on by a jackhammer and the Machine’s loud beeping wasn’t helping. She remembered getting drunk, annoying Shaw and Shaw’s exasperated eyeroll as she shoved Root out the door.  

       “Where am I?” She groaned.

       **Location Unknown**

       That didn’t sound good. Opening an eye, she winced at the brightness. Blinking, she peered around the room. It was large and spacious, with a décor that suggested a wealthy occupant. It wasn’t Shaw’s place and it wasn’t her place. Did she go home with someone? Shaw definitely wouldn’t like that.

       Wherever she was, it was high time she was leaving. Shaw was probably worried about her, even though the Persian would never admit it. Crossing to the door, she opened it to find a man standing on the other side, a gun pointed at her head.

 

       Shaw had expected Root to at least text her, but there had been nothing all day. Harold had shaken his head when she asked if he’d seen Root. “Perhaps the Machine sent her on another errand.” He’d suggested.

       She knew Harold was probably right, but something felt off. She felt hollow, like something was missing. Shaw found herself thinking about Root as she went about her day, wondering what the other woman was doing, wondering why Root hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye before she dashed off to do whatever it was the Machine wanted.

       Shaw knew she shouldn’t have thrown Root out last night, but the woman was just so annoying, even more so when she was drunk. Root had spent the better half of the night following Shaw around the room, whining and trying to get Shaw to go to bed with her. Any other day she would have gladly taken her clothes off, but Root couldn’t even form complete sentences and it just didn’t feel right to Shaw. It felt like she was taking advantage of Root. For a brief moment, Shaw wondered why she cared. Then, she did the only logical thing she could think of, she kicked Root out.

       Now she was regretting it.

       That woman was basically a trouble magnet and Shaw had no way of knowing where she was.

       Stepping into her apartment, she was greeted by the sight of Root perched on the kitchen island, trying to patch up a gaping hole in her shoulder.

       Root looked up and grinned. “Hey, sweetie. Did you miss me?”

 

       Root eyed the gun trained between her eyes, normally she wouldn’t be bothered by such an obvious show of brute strength, but hungover as she was and without her guns or her taser, she had to admit she was at a disadvantage. Another man appeared, the same height as her, and the boss, judging by the way he held himself

       “Put that thing away. We’re trying to recruit her, not scare her away.”

       He stepped inside, forcing Root to back up slightly. The bodyguard shut the door and leaned against it, blocking the exit.

       He smiled at Root and held out his hand, after some hesitation, she shook it. “My name’s Trevor, you’re Root, right?”

“How do you know who I am?”

       “I’ve heard of you. You’re very good with guns, it seems.”

       Root gave a modest shrug, her guard up. She didn’t want to give too much away until she knew what he wanted.

       He beamed. “In that case, I want to offer you a job.”

       So that’s what this is all about. “Sorry. I’ve already got a job.”

       “Whatever they’re paying you, I’ll pay more.”

       “It’s got nothing to do with money. I’m not in the contract killing business anymore.”

       He frowned. “From what I’ve heard, you were the best in the business. I don’t believe you’d just quit.” He leaned forward. “Just name your price.”

       “New religion. New love. I don’t kill anymore.”

       He gave an amused smirk, stalking forward until he had Root pinned against the wall. “I think you’ll find I can be very persuasive.”

       Root quietly wrapped her hand around the handle of the gun tucked in his pants.

        

       “Why didn’t you take it? We could’ve used the money.” Shaw asked as she stitched up the bullet wound.

       “I couldn’t bear to leave you, of course.” Root cooed, her eyes fixed on Shaw.

       “Stop it, you’re creeping me out.”

       Root hopped off the island as Shaw packed away her medical supplies. “Sooo” She drawled. “Can I stay here tonight?”

       Shaw looked ready to object, but then she caught Root’s hopeful expression. “Fine, one night. But- “She looked Root in the eye. “No drinking and no sex.”

       Root pouted. “You’re no fun.”

       “If you wanna sleep in a hotel room that’s fine with me.”

       Without another word, Root padded over to the couch and sat down, leaning her head on Shaw’s shoulder when the shorter woman came to join her.


End file.
